


Come as You Are

by killerweasel



Series: I Hope You Dance [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermann arrives at the lab, he finds Newt wearing something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come as You Are

Title: Come as You Are  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 382  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [feriowind](http://feriowind.tumblr.com) and is inspired by the art [here](http://feriowind.tumblr.com/post/70102040494/8v-here-are-all-the-newts-i-drew-last-night-i).  
Summary: When Hermann arrives at the lab, he finds Newt wearing something different.

 

Hermann stepped into the lab, grumbling under his breath. His clock had died during the night and he had slept far longer than he'd planned. The lights in the lab were already on, indicating Newt had actually arrived before him for a change. Hermann couldn't remember the last time that had happened. Newt usually stumbled in at least half an hour after Hermann arrived, looking like he was still half-asleep.

He waited for some snarky remark from Newt about oversleeping, but none came. Frowning, Hermann glanced at Newt's half of the lab. He blinked at what he saw. Newt was wearing a yellow skirt, a pale blue sweater, and blue hat instead of his usual clothes. The sweater had a v-neck and Hermann could see the top of one of Newt's vast assortment of tattoos sticking out. Hermann's eyebrows shot up as he saw what Newt was wearing on his feet. The dress shoes had a thick, two-inch heel. He was reminded of the outfits he'd seen in The Great Gatsby.

When he brought his eyes up from Newt's footwear, he realized the smaller man had caught him staring. Hermann felt his ears go red. He cleared his throat as he turned and walked over to his blackboards. He studied the equation for a moment, trying to remember where he left off. He could feel Newt watching him.

Other than the sound of Hermann's chalk on the blackboard, the lab had gone silent. The quiet was almost unnerving. Hermann quickly lost his train of thought. He turned around, looking in Newt's direction. Newt pulled on the edge of his skirt with his fingers while looking worried.

"Newton." Newt flinched at the sound of Hermann's voice. Hermann took a deep breath and his next words were much softer. "You look nice." He meant what he said. The clothing fit Newt's frame, the colors went well with his hair and the visible tattoos, and he looked comfortable wearing it.

"Really?" A huge smile spread across Newt's face when Hermann nodded. "Thanks, Hermann!"

As Hermann returned to his blackboard, he heard Newt's music turn on. The volume was kept at a reasonable level for a change. He could hear Newt singing along softly with the lyrics. Hermann smiled to himself before getting back to work.


End file.
